Dernier Acte
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Kikoo à tous ! C'est mon premier essai sur DN Angel et cette fic est très courte mais j'espère qu'elle plaira quand même ! Satoshi x Daisuke sur base du support papier [Fic terminée]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kokoroyume E-mail : Genre : yaoi Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent tous à Sugisaki-san... ( j'aurais tellement aimé avoir mon petit Satoshi à moi ) 

C'est mon premier essai sur Dn Angel alors je suis pas certaine que ce soit génial ...

Petite remise en situation : l'action se déroule après l'évanouissement de Hiwatari à l'école (Tome 9) ; Daisuké retrouve son camarade de classe évanouit alors qu'il vient de quitter sa salle d'art peu après la fin des cours, ne sachant que faire il décide de le transportait chez lui ...

J'ai repris quelques pages pour débuter l'histoire.  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis -

Les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées d'Hiwatari.

**Dernier acte**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Daisuké, inquiet, avait réussi à convaincre Hiwatari.  
Il lui avait demandé de rester dans leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli et, malgré ses réticences, Hiwatari avait fini par lui céder. De plus, après des débuts difficiles, la famille Niwa avait, elle aussi, semblé accepter la situation.

- Hiwatari ! Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, dit Daisuké en quittant celle-ci.  
Le jeune homme, ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu, se tenait immobile devant.  
- Ouah! Ce... cette peinture est toute nulle! dit-il gêné en se plaçant entre lui et la toile.  
- ... Moi, j'aime beaucoup, lui répondit le jeune homme à lunettes.  
- Hein ?  
- Je suis incapable de peindre comme ça, affirma Hiwatari sincère.  
- Ah oui ?... Vraiment ?... Merci..., dit-il se demandant depuis combien de temps il observait sa toile.  
- Tu... Tu peux mettre ça. C'est à moi , ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un pyjama. Je te laisse mon lit car tu es encore faible.  
- Non, je vais rentrer, répondit Hiwatari en se détournant soudainement.  
- Hiwatari ! Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ! répliqua-t-il directement.

Ce dernier le regarda alors de ses profonds yeux bleus étonné, une fois de plus depuis qu'il l'avait amené chez lui, de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

- Alors... ne t'inquiète pas..., se risqua à continuer Daisuké.  
- C'est moi... je risquerais... de te détruire, commença-t-il alors que les souvenirs et la tristesse l'envahissaient. C'est sûr... ça s'est toujours passé ainsi. Tout ce qui m'est précieux... je finis par le détruire.  
- Tu ne nous détruiras pas. Aucun risque, entendit soudain Hiwatari. " Nous " sommes... indestructibles, continua l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges en souriant.  
- Ah oui ? murmura Hiwatari tandis que Daisuké reportait son attention sur With qui venait d'atterrir sur son épaule.

'Maintenant... je suis entravé par deux chaînes' se dit-il alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit de son hôte.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il attendit patiemment que Niwa plonge dans le sommeil. Se préparant à le quitter, il se tourna vers lui et observa le visage si doux et si innocent du garçon allongé au sol.

'Pourquoi ne se méfie-t-il pas de moi ?' s'interrogea Satoshi en se redressant sur le lit. 'Simplement parce qu'il me considère comme son "ami" ? Il sait pourtant qu'à chaque instant je pourrais lui faire du mal. Parce qu'il est un Niwa, parce qu'il héberge Dark ou simplement parce qu' "il" est en moi '  
Il se leva. Il s'approcha de Daisuké puis écarta doucement quelques mèches rouges de son front.  
- Comment peux-tu ignorer le danger que je représente pour toi et te montrer si vulnérable face à moi ? murmura-t-il.

Hiwatari alors passa un bras dans le dos de l'adolescent puis l'autre sous ses jambes, le souleva et le posa délicatement dans son lit.  
Se penchant au-dessus de lui, il se permit d'effleurer tendrement sa joue. Puis, lentement, sa main descendit vers sa nuque.  
'Si seulement je pouvais'  
Ses doigts se refermèrent involontairement sur son cou délicat.  
" Nous ne voulons qu'une seule chose, mon maître " entendit-il distinctement.  
Il venait juste d'apercevoir ses longues mèches blondes sur ses épaules.  
'Krad, je t'interdis... '  
La pression qu'il ressentait un instant plus tôt dans son corps avait disparue.  
Satoshi quitta à regret le chevet de Daisuké.  
Il s'arrêta en arrivant devant le tableau. Freedert, la trotteuse du temps ; c'était véritablement une belle toile.  
'Je voudrais tellement qu'il puisse savoir'  
Soudain, une lumière aveuglante venant de la peinture l'étourdit et il s'écroula.

A suivre...

Je sais, c'est pas terrible -', mais j'essaierai de faire mieux dans le dernier chapitre, promis !

24/08/05, tard au soir.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kokoroyume

Genre : yaoi /romance

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent tous à Sugisaki-san... ( j'aurais tellement aimé avoir mon petit Satoshi à moi )

Bon... en route pour la fin, pas plus réussie j'en ai bien peur... Désolée!

Les phrases entre ' ' sont les pensées d'Hiwatari.

Un grand merci à chibifireypawa pour sa review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

**Dernier acte**

**Chapitre 2**

Satoshi ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Niwa était étendu près de lui ; il observa la pièce.

De hautes fenêtres, une chaise vide, de la neige ; il n'avait aucun doute, ils se trouvaient dans le tableau.  
'Mais comment cela est-il possible?'

- Maître Hikari.

La trotteuse du temps se tenait devant lui, son regard toujours si mélancolique.

- Je croyais que... , commença-t-il.  
- Maître Hikari, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour Freedert. Mon pouvoir aura bientôt disparu mais, grâce à Daisuké Niwa, il me reste encore la force d'accomplir ce dernier acte. Vous avez rendu Elliot à Freedert alors j'espère pouvoir vous permettre d'accomplir votre souhait.

La trotteuse du temps disparut peu à peu puis laissa place au silence.

- Mon souhait.  
Hiwatari observa un instant le jeune homme à ses pieds.  
- Niwa. Niwa, ouvre les yeux, dit-il en le secouant gentiment.  
- Mmh...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Daisuké revenir lentement à la réalité, le visage empli de sérénité.

- Hiwatari ? s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il regarda autour de lui se demandant vraisemblablement où il se trouvait. Puis une expression de panique se peignit sur ses traits.

- Je... je n'entends plus Dark..., bredouilla-t-il.

Hiwatari surpris se concentra quelques instants. " Lui " aussi avait disparu.

- Calme-toi, ce sera temporaire je crois, dit-il pour le rassurer. Nous nous trouvons dans ton tableau et je crois qu'elle n'a pas pu... ou qu'elle n'a pas voulu qu' " ils " nous suivent.  
- Dans mon tableau? Qui.  
- La trotteuse du temps.

Daisuké en resta sans voix.

- Mais elle... Comment est-ce possible? Et pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

'Pourquoi ?... Parce que j'espérais'  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Satoshi. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.  
- Oui... tu as raison.

Il quitta Niwa et se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Il tourna la poignée... puis referma la porte. Il avait seulement fait face à un mur.

'Que faire? Elle n'est plus et nous sommes prisonniers de cette peinture. Je suis entièrement responsable de cette situation...'

Il posa alors son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il semblait observer la neige à travers la vitre, posté près de l'unique chaise, à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Hiwatari vint se placer à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Daisuké, visiblement surpris de sa soudaine présence si près de lui, recula involontairement et se heurta à la chaise perdant ainsi son équilibre.  
Satoshi le retint rapidement pour lui éviter la chute en plaçant son bras autour de sa taille.

- M... Merci Hiwatari, dit le jeune homme tandis que son visage s'empourprait légèrement.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleux se retrouva à fixer les grands yeux rouges qui l'observaient sans comprendre son manque de réaction.

- Hi... Hiwatari, tu... tu peux me lâcher maintenant... , dit-il en rougissant un peu plus encore.

Ils étaient seuls. Pas de Dark, pas de Krad. Eux deux seulement. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Je... je t'aime ! dit Satoshi dans un souffle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Niwa.

Il s'écarta enfin de lui. Son visage reflétait la surprise pur et simple.  
Une légère brise inonda la pièce et le jeune homme perdit brutalement connaissance retombant dans les bras d'Hiwatari.

- Daisuké !  
- Je suis désolée, mon pouvoir me quitte, entendit-il soudain. Dès que j'aurais cessé d'exister, ces instants s'effaceront de sa mémoire.

La déception se peignit sur les traits de Satoshi.

'Je sais pourtant que cela est mieux ainsi...'

Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau au sol, dans la chambre de Niwa. Ce dernier était allongé à ses côtés. Il se leva et se retrouva face à la toile.

'Ce n'était donc pas un rêve'  
" Quoi donc? "

Il ignora totalement la voix de Krad.

'Je te remercie Trotteuse du temps.'

Puis il porta à nouveau Daisuké dans son lit, ses longs cheveux blonds le frôlant un instant.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre par laquelle passaient les rayons de la lune qui éclairaient la chambre puis regarda une dernière fois Niwa.

- J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas être lié à toi, dit-il tristement. Niwa... je t'ai... toujours... tellement...

Il ne put en dire plus, sentant la domination de Krad s'amplifier.  
Satoshi déploya alors ses ailes blanchess et quitta la maison des Niwa en s'élançant majestueusement dans le ciel.

Daisuké ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- ... Hn ?...

Il s'étira.

- Déjà le matin ? Hiwatari ? Mais...? Pourquoi suis-je dans mon lit ! s'étonna-t-il.

Il se pencha pour regarder au sol.

- Hiwatar...

Hiwatari n'était plus là. Et, abandonnée près de la fenêtre, une magnifique plume blanche gisait au sol.

Fin

Vous avez raison, la fin c'est pas vraiment ça, je l'ai prise tel quel du manga... --' mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. J'espère que cette fic vous a quand même plu ( je crois que je rêve un peu là ...) . Je trouverais mieux la prochaine fois ! -

25/08/05 , très tôt au matin.


End file.
